Pokemon Global Offensive!
by CharlesJKnight
Summary: "Hello there! I am Professor Willow. Did you know that this world is inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon? Pokémon can be found in every corner of the earth. Some run across the plains, others fly through the skies, some live in the mountains, or in the forests, or near water... I have spent my whole life studying them and their geography. Will you help me with my research?"


Hello! This is The Author speaking! SO this is a story I've had in the back of my head for a while based on the game Pokémon GO. I've finally got back into writing and have decided to start with this story. If you would like to join this story as a character, I will be asking for some information by next chapter to add them to the story. The main things to think about would be your Pokémon team which will consist of three Pokémon (may differ based on which part of the story you enter. Example, you might want a Charizard, but since it's early in the story, I'll give you a Charmander.), The team you would choose to join, which include Mystic, Instinct, and Valor. Finally your character's name and type of trainer! (example, ace trainer, breeder, etc.) SO now begins the story. Let's GO!

* * *

"Hello there! Welcome to the World of Pokémon! My name is Adam, and today we have a special guests on the show! Welcome Professor Willow!"

On the screen of the television, a man walks onto the stage. He has white hair, dark grey eyes and his skin is white. His clothes are mostly dark with some lime-green details. He also wears a white lab coat and has a big blue rucksack on his back. His smile spread across his face "Hello there! I am Professor Willow. Did you know that this world is inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon? Pokémon can be found in every corner of the earth. Some run across the plains, others fly through the skies, some live in the mountains, or in the forests, or near water... I have spent my whole life studying them and their geography. Today I come to you viewers across the world, who wish to join our adventure in learning more about Pokémon. To speak to you, I've brought my three assistants to further give insight on what we do!"

The screen pans and three lights shine onto three different people. The screen zooms in to the first person, a woman with dark skin, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. She is wearing a white coat with some red details, black tights, and white shoes. "I'm Candela, Team Valor's leader! Pokémon are stronger than humans, and they're warmhearted, too! I'm researching ways to enhance Pokémon's natural power in the pursuit of true strength. There's no doubt that the Pokémon our team have trained are the strongest in battle! Are you ready to join Team Valor?"

The screen pans again to the right to a different woman, whose skin is olive, hair is white, and has green eyes. She is wearing light-blue coat and her clothes are mainly blue and white with some pink details. "I am Blanche, leader of Team Mystic. The wisdom of Pokémon is immeasurably deep. I am researching why it is that they evolve. My Team? With our calm analysis of every situation, we can't lose!"

The screen pans once more to the right to the last person remaining, a man whose skin is white, hair is blonde, and he has blue eyes. He wears an orange hoodie and black jacket, his clothes being mainly black and orange with some yellow details. "Hey! The name's Spark, the leader of Team Instinct. Pokémon are creatures with excellent intuition. I bet the secret to their intuition is related to how they're hatched. Come on and join my team! You never lose when you trust your instincts!"

The screen pans back to Professor Willow who is now standing, "Currently we are traveling the world recruiting trainers to join our team! Are you ready to join us?"

Adam pops back onto the screen, "Go to your local Pokémon Center to sign up today!"

As the show is ending, a young man is moving about grabbing his belongings and stuffing them in his bag. "Alright… Pokéballs? Check. Bag? Check. Running Shoes? Check.

He has the biggest smile on his face, as he grabs his bag and is about to leave the room but he stops. "Oh c'mon! How can I forget the important stuff?"

The young man rushes over to his desk, and grabs a device. "Can't forget my phone!"

He then runs out his room, and down the stairs. He enters the kitchen and dining area where his mother is currently cleaning up. "Charlie you're running a bit late aren't you?"

The young man now known as Charlie just gives her a big grin, "Sorry I got distracted. Where's Dad?"

The mother sighs "He is out at the barn. You better hurry, before more people show up before you."

Charlie laughs and runs out, "Will do mom! I'll call you later when I make it to the Center!"

As Charlie runs out of the house, his mom yells out, "Don't run to fast, or you're going to fall!"

Charlie runs through an open field which happens to be his family farm. He's running pass many of the Pokémon his family raises such as, Taurus, Miltank, Mareep and many others. He arrives at his family farm house to see his dad brushing his Mudsdale. "Dad!"

Charlie's dad turns around and smiles "Hey there's the man of the hour. Already taking off?"

Charlie nods in excitement "Yea! Today's the day I sign up!"

His dad smiles, "Well how about you take this with ya." His dad tosses Charlie a bag of berries. "Might come in handy when trying to catch more Pokémon."

Charlie hugs his dad, "Thank's dad. I should probably take off already!"

Before Charlie could take off, his dad stopped him. "How about you take ole' Mudslide over here to get there quicker?"

Charlie's eyes sparkled, "Do you mean it?"

Charlie's Dad laughed, "Of course, but you better send him back later ok?"

"Ok dad! C'mon Mudslide!" Charlie got onto his father's Mudsdale, and smiled. "I'll send him back as soon as I can dad. Talk to you later!" Charlie nudged Mudsdale and the Pokémon took off towards the road that led to the local town.

Charlie's dad walked up to the house and Charlie's mom walked up next to him. "You think he'll be alright?" His dad grinned "Of course, that boy has good instinct. Besides he's old enough to begin his adventure, and even if he fall's, he has our support to help him get back up."

Charlie's mom sighed looking over to the map they have on display by the entrance, "To think that boy may travel all over the US, when he's barely even left the farm."

Charlie's Dad smiled, "That boy is going to do way more than travel the US. He's going to travel the world!"

This is the World of Pokémon, with Pokémon ranging from the US to China, to South Africa! This is where dreams come alive, and where you can be anything you want if you try! This is where your journey begins. Are you ready to GO!

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter, I know it was kind of short, but it was more of an introduction chapter if anything. I will try to update chapters once a week, if possible! Thanks again for reading! See you next time trainers!


End file.
